A Wanderer's Sword: A Sequel to: Broken Hearts
by mer007
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru have finally tied the knot but the road's gotten a little bumpy and there split between hot passion and cold rejection! You need to read Broken Hearts to really get it people!
1. Dreaming of Better Days

A Wanderer's Sword:

A Sequel to "Broken Hearts"

Ch. 1

Dreaming of Better Days

Author Alerts:

I don't own anything to do with Rurouni Kenshin, so don't have a cow or sue me or something!

Also, this IS a sequel so to any new readers: Go Back and Read "Broken Hearts!" Any of my old readers, I'm sure, would agree that it's 'tres bon!' (That's French for: Very Good!)

Kenshin looked up into the starry heavens, sighing slightly; his breath swirling in a silver cloud before his pale face. The full moon shined brightly upon the backyard of the silent dojo, casting an ominous light upon the turning leaves. It was oddly cold for this part of the country, especially this early in the autumn, and he shivered a little as a breeze tossed his hair.

He glanced behind him as the last light went out inside. He sighed once more; Kaoru and he had not been getting along too well, recently. He closed his eyes with frustration, it was like a dream that he was struggling to hold onto, begging the sun to wait just a little longer. He felt distant from her, as if there was some sort of wall between them, miles away in fact.

She had been spending most of her time training Yahiko and trying to avoid him. He wished he could just work up the nerve to ask her what was wrong but he was too polite to do so. Yet that didn't change the fact that he felt alone, and it had only been two weeks since they got back from their honeymoon.

Kenshin tried to think back, could there possibly be something that he had done? He clenched his fists weakly, fighting the oh-so-familiar aching in his heart. He would do anything to make Kaoru happy, even if it meant he had to feel lonely for a while…but was that really what she needed?

"Kenshin…I just want to be alone for a while…" he remembered her saying the other day.

"Yes…okay…I'll just…go finish the laundry…" he said retreating like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

Things had been so wonderful in the beginning. He thought back to the weeks before they got married. He had been healing from a battle; she never left his side. He thought back to one night in particular where they were laying together on the sweet summer grass looking up the same starry sky.

"Kenshin?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Yes, Kaoru?" he whispered blissfully in her ear.

"I want to be with you always…"

"Me too…"

She kissed him tenderly and wrapped his long crimson hair around her fingers. "You won't leave me will you?"

He was quiet for a while then answered quietly, "Only if you wished me to."

"But I would never want you to!" she said with surprise looking deep into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, "Nothing makes me happier than to be in your arms."

He breathed deep the perfume of her hair, her soft skin against his. "Marry me Kaoru…"

"Really!" she asked looking into his face questioningly.

He said nothing but kissed her passionately, his actions stronger than words. The feel of her skin, and hair, the taste of her kiss and the warmth of her body against his, stayed engraved in his memory even until this moment he stood alone. He could of screamed, for the agony that her rejection put upon his heart. She was so close, yet so far away.

Kaoru sat in the dark room alone, staring out at Kenshin's shadowy figure in the back lawn. Her soft cheeks were tearstained and her eyes were slightly puffy. She could see he was as lonely as she was, standing out in the cold autumn wind. Her heart ached painfully in her chest as she saw him clench his fists angrily. She hated herself for not being able to come out and comfort him, there was just something holding her back.

She had told him to leave her alone, but this was the last thing she wanted. For some reason fear had taken her over. She was so scared that he would leave her that she pushed him away with all her might.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" she yelled at herself suddenly. She became silent as she saw Kenshin look inside. 'It's too late for me to push him away!' she thought angrily to herself. 'I'm breaking his heart.'

She thrust her fists at her blankets with aggravation; it had been going so perfect before. She thought back to the night before the wedding, they had been so in love.

"You're shaking Kaoru." He whispered in her ear as she looked outside into the sunny garden.

She spoke over her shoulder as he placed his hands caringly upon her shoulders. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"I am too, that I am." he said breathlessly.

She turned around and looked lovingly into his gorgeous eyes. "I'm really going to get to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"Do you really have to ask?" he smiled.

"No…I suppose not."

He kissed her tenderly and gently wrapped her up in his arms, his heart to hers. "Every day will be perfect." He promised obliviously.

"Kaoru…I—just wondered whether—No that won't work!" Kenshin said punching the wall angrily. "What am I supposed to say! …What am I supposed to do!"

He looked angrily up at the moon, as if it was to blame for his troubles. "I promised her that every day would be perfect! …I can't even ask her what's wrong!"

He fell to his knees with exhaustion, "I'm just so scared…"

"Me too…" he heard Kaoru's voice come from behind him. He turned abruptly to see Kaoru kneeling beside him. She fell wearily into his arms. "Everyday _has_ been perfect, only I've ruined it all!"

"No you haven't!" Kenshin said comfortingly. "It just hurt to see you so alone."

"I…I was just so scared…so scared that you'd leave me…" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I promised you Kaoru, that I would not leave you unless you told me to." Kenshin said lifting her head so she was forced to look him in the face.

"I told you to go away…to leave me alone…but what I really wanted—what I really needed was for you to…" she stopped and looked into his eyes.

"It's cold…" he said watching her shiver "Why don't we go inside…"

They slowly made their way inside wrapped up in each other's arms. Kenshin lay down on the blankets looking up into her eyes as she sat looking down into his. Kaoru slowly took off his kimono, revealing the dark scar across his stomach he had gotten only a month ago.

"I'm so sorry Kenshin." she said as she touched his cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry I was so afraid…"

"Shh…" he said as she placed her head down on his chest listening to his heart beating wildly.

"I love you so much…" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Kaoru…" he said running his fingers through her silky hair. His hand slowed as his eyes closed sleepily.

"Please don't stop…" she said dreamily. But his warm arms around her and the steady beat of his heart against her ear slowly sung her to sleep.

LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN:

A WANDERER'S SWORD: A SEQUAL TO "BROKEN HEARTS"


	2. Lazy Saturday

A Wanderer's Sword:

A Sequel to "Broken Hearts"

Ch. 2

Lazy Saturday

Author Alerts:

I don't own anything to do with Rurouni Kenshin, so don't have a cow or sue me or something!

Also, this IS a sequel so to any new readers: Go Back and Read "Broken Hearts!" Any of my old readers, I'm sure, would agree that it's 'tres bon!' (That's French for: Very Good!)

Kaoru awoke as the first rays of dawn were glowing upon the smooth wooden floor, but she did not open her eyes. Kenshin warm arms wrapped around her were too comfy for her to will herself. If it had been a month ago she would have tried desperately to grab hold of the dream she had awoken from and would burry herself under the blankets, but her dream was right here.

She slowly blinked away the drowsiness in her eyes and looked into Kenshin's smiling face. He must have been having a good dream because it took a while for Kaoru to wake him. She ran her fingers along his face giggling joyfully as he twitched. She put her lips close to his and kissed him softly; he smiled widely but didn't wake.

"I know you're awake…" she whispered in his ear with a laugh.

He suddenly opened his eyes. "I thought I had you fooled this time, that I did!" he said smiling even wider.

"I told you that you can't fool me silly!" she said happily. "You just don't want to do those chores!"

He gave her a sheepish smile, "I'd just rather be here with you…"

"Right!" she remarked sarcastically.

He gave a desperate look, and then he obviously decided how to distract her as he kissed her. He whispered breathlessly in her ear and she laughed softly. "Please…" he begged her teasingly "…don't make me leave you…"

She finally gave up laying her head down on his chest again, "I guess we could rest a little long—"

"Hey!" came a voice from outside the door.

"Yea—ss" Kaoru half said half laughed as Kenshin tickled her.

"When are you two going to get up! I'm starving!" Yahiko yelled through the door.

Kaoru looked down at Kenshin who lower lip swelled and his eyes glowed just like a puppy. "You're not a little kid anymore…go make your own food!"

"If you don't come out here and make me food I'm going to break the door down!" Yahiko warned desperately.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Kenshin laughed. "You may see something you don't want to see, that you may!"

Yahiko stomped his foot on the ground angrily as the both of them giggled. "You two are gross! Why'd you marry that ugly woman anyway Kenshin!...Hey! Are you listening to me!" But neither of them responded so he stomped off.

"I think that's the first time you haven't beaten Yahiko for calling you ugly!" Kenshin said surprised.

"I don't care…" Kaoru said strangely closing her eyes and moving closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Kaoru are you okay?" Kenshin said concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine…I just feel a little sick…" she said weakly.

"That's kind of sudden…" Kenshin remarked.

"It's nothing…please just hold me…" she said her face just millimeters from his.

Suddenly there was a loud CRACK and a SLAM as the door was bust down. As a large cloud of dust swirled through the room, causing both of them to cough, Sano's figure appeared in the doorway.

"Is everything okay!" he said looking about like something could attack at any moment.

The two of them looked up in shock; thankfully they were still underneath the blankets and at least partially dressed. They stared up at him motionless but steadily blushing.

"Ummm…" Sano said blushing deeply and scratching the back of his head nervously. "The way Yahiko was—well he—he said it was an emergency—Yahiko I'm going to beat the heck out of you for this!"

At the last part he turned and ran from the room after a scampering Yahiko. Kenshin and Kaoru remained silent for some time and could hear Sano yelling angrily as Yahiko ran desperately about the dojo.

Suddenly the two of them started laughing loudly and soon they were nearly rolling about with giggles. Nothing had been more embarrassing, hilarious, and sudden in all their lives. But the laughter stopped as quickly as it had started as Kaoru ran from the room her hand to her mouth.

It was nearly half an hour before Kenshin could get her back in bed and when he did deep concern was evident in his face. "Kaoru are you sure you're okay?" he said putting his hand on her forehead. "You don't feel warm… could it have been something you ate?"

"Maybe…" she said quietly. "I feel better now…please don't worry yourself…" At this she tried to sit up but he stopped her.

"Don't worry about it…" he smiled. "You know I like to pamper you…"

"I really don't want to be pampered Kenshin. Really, I'm feeling fine…besides I've got a lot of chores to do—"

"No…" he said quietly. "I'll take care of them."

He stood up to leave but Kaoru stopped him, "Please don't go…"

"But the chores…" he said confused. She sure did seem to change her mind a lot.

"I couldn't possibly sit here and let you do them all…"

"But you should rest…" he said sitting down beside her again.

"You deserve a Lazy Saturday…" she said holding his hand and closing her eyes sleepily.

"Okay." He said with a smile but as her head drooped upon his shoulder she was asleep.


	3. Stirring Up Trouble

A Wanderer's Sword:

A Sequel to "Broken Hearts"

Ch. 3

Stirring Up Trouble

Author's Note: When I read some of my reviews I realized that I haven't been expressing time understandably. Just to catch you up: Kenshin and Kaoru were married in late summer will the last chapter was in late fall going into early winter….that's a two or three months people!

"All's fair in love and war…" Right? No, I thought so too! But love and war was exactly what was troubling Kaoru on a cold winter's day early in the morning. She was taking down the laundry from the line, which she had so absentmindedly left out all night, and was folding the cold cloth gently while humming breathlessly when a hard cold wind swept up through her hair. She shivered; the weather sure had been strange in the past few weeks.

But the weather wasn't the only thing that was acting strange; she had spotted Kenshin looking off into the distance, daydreaming halfheartedly. On more than one occasion she would be speaking to him and after quite some time she realized he hadn't heard a word. At this she would whack him on the head, as usual, and rebuke him for being so rude. But this didn't stop his mind from wandering.

One time in particular she had left the house with a large basket of blankets to be washed when she found him with his sword drawn and yelling threateningly at a bush. At first she was afraid that he'd gone insane but her worries were quickly drowned with laughter when he turned suddenly, his face blushing, giving out his normal little squeak of "Oro!"

She had finally concluded that he was simply bored out of his mind, and she couldn't blame him either. Since the winter cold had come most of the time not spent doing chores was spent inside keeping warm. She could tell Kenshin was not at all used to this, no less the lack of adventure.

It was nearly an hour before Kaoru had slowed down enough to notice the odd silence that filled the dojo. Neither Kenshin nor Yahiko had made a noise all morning. This was quite surprising, especially for Yahiko, since the two were supposed to busy at work.

"Where did that idiot boy go now?" Kaoru wondered out loud. She was amazed that he hadn't come to nag her about lessons. Yahiko seemed to have a growing interest in them recently. He seemed to think that Kenshin was "getting soft" and that "…someone's got to protect this place…"

She was getting red in the face with built up frustration before she finally heard voices coming from the room down the hall. "Ouch! Hey that hurt! What was that for!"

It was Yahiko and he seemed to be upset. "You were supposed to block my attack, that you were!" she heard Kenshin reply with a small little laugh.

"You could have warned—" Yahiko started but stopped dead in his tracks as Kaoru entered the room angrily.

"What are you two doing in here!" she insisted looking between them, Yahiko was messaging his arm with a frown on his face and Kenshin seemed to be having a hard time holding back a laugh and they both were holding wooden practice swords.

"None of your business UGLY!" Yahiko said sticking out his tongue irritably.

"What did you call me, you little brat!" Kaoru said lunging at him.

"Now Kaoru there's no need to get up—" Kenshin said stepping in her way.

"Move Kenshin, I'm going to teach that idiot boy a lesson!"

"Nah nah nah!" Yahiko teased, his tongue out further than ever, "Ugly, ugly, ugly!"

"Why you little—" she said trying to grab him around Kenshin.

"No need for violence Kaoru…"

"Neh…neh…neh!"

"I'm going to kill that—" she cut off as she grabbed the wooden sword from Kenshin's hand.

WHACK! WHACK!

"Ouch! Hey!" Yahiko screamed throwing his arms over his head and jumping out of her reach.

"Kaoru stop! There's no need—" he struggled to hold her back.

"You little br—" Kaoru said breathless, struggling against Kenshin's grip. She broke off suddenly when the wooden sword fell from her hand and she fell limply into Kenshin's arms.

"KAORU!" Kenshin yelled as she slid to the floor, unconscious.

"What happened?" Yahiko asked startled.

"I think she's fainted…" he said quietly watching her chest still steadily moving up and down. He placed a hand to her forehead, "I think she just overworked herself…"

"Well serves her right for whacking me like that!" Yahiko said angrily.

Kenshin didn't reply. He picked her up gently and took her carefully into their bedroom. There he covered her with a blanket and after a second and third worried glance he left her to rest.

"She sure has been ill a lot lately…" Sano said after a gulp of his drink.

Kenshin looked out the restaurant window with a troubled face. "It's probably just the flu…or something like that…"

"You sure?" Sano said eating noisily.

Kenshin didn't answer, he was listening intently to a conversation at the table next to them. "Yeah…they say Sensei's mad…ever since the death of his brother he's been recruiting all his friends for some kind of army. I heard the other day that they attacked an old Samurai outside of town."

"Yeah…" said the other excitedly. "Just this morning I saw Sensei's servant out looking for more recruits."

"I heard they're after some wander…" said a third.

"Kenshin, you listening to me?" Sano said after consuming another bowl of soup.

"…Sensei…" Kenshin said more to himself than Sano, "…where have I heard that name before…"

"Oh probably some punk stirring up trouble." said Sano pushing his bowl away.

"No really I'm fine." Kaoru said getting slowly out of bed the next morning.

"Why don't you just go visit Megumi today, maybe she could give you something to make you feel better. It couldn't hurt, that it could not." Kenshin said not letting her up until she agreed.

"Kenshin, really I'm fine."

He looked at her uneasily, "Just take it easy today…I don't want you to get ill, that I do not."

"Okay Kenshin." she said with a smile as she patted him lovingly on the cheek.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Kaoru finished up her chores, slapped Yahiko on the head for not finishing his yesterday, and got through his lesson with enough energy to make supper, which Yahiko complained about loudly.

"For once I'd like some food that doesn't taste like crap!" he said miserably as he pushed the bowl away.

"If you don't like my food then you can just go and find your own!" Kaoru said indignantly.

"I like Kaoru's food." Kenshin said rather matter-of-factly. Then he tried to change the subject, growing tired of all the yelling. "Sano and I went into town yesterday—"

"Did you get the food I had on the list?" Kaoru inquired.

"Ah…no…" he said guiltily. "—But I did hear something at the restaurant…"

"You went out without me!" Yahiko said upset.

Kenshin ignored him and looked at Kaoru. "You heard of a man named Sensei?"

"Um…no I don't think so, why?"

"No reason." Kenshin lied, it had been troubling him for quite some time.

Kaoru looked at him with a frown but shrugged it off. The three of them stayed up well into the night talking about various things. Yahiko soon fell asleep right at the table and Kaoru and Kenshin slipped out of the room quietly and left him there with his face in his food.

Kaoru fell asleep at Kenshin's side, her head on his arm, still holding his hand affectionately. But Kenshin lay awake well into the morning staring up into the ceiling, lost deep in thought. He was only able to sleep when he heard Kaoru mumble his name in her sleep; she would worry about him if he looked tired. He closed his eyes but and opened them blinkingly to the sunrise just a few hours later.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Sick of Lies

A Wanderer's Sword

A Sequel to "Broken Hearts"

Ch. 4

Sick of Lies

"You seem perfectly healthy to me." Megumi said looking baffled as she let Kaoru sit up.

"I know…Kenshin's just worried…" Kaoru said her voice quavering a little.

"You sure you've been getting enough sleep…perhaps it's stress…have you and Kenshin been getting along well recently?" Megumi said trying to look into her tired eyes.

"Yes, yes…" Kaoru said irritably. "He's been more than helpful."

"Well you can tell him that he should stop worrying, you just need some rest and some square meals….you could also use a break from the work at the dojo. How about you go to a hot spring or something?"

"Yeah…I'll do that…" Kaoru said not listening as she looked out into the cloudy winter sky, a painful look on her face.

"Kaoru are you sure there's something you're not telling me?"

Kaoru glanced at her wearily and then stood up. "I've got to get back to the dojo. Thanks Megumi."

Megumi shook her head confused as Kaoru left the room. "She's hiding something." she said quietly to herself as she packed up her things.

"So are you dying!" Yahiko asked teasingly as she got back to the dojo.

"Shut up Yahiko." Kaoru said shortly walking tiredly in the door.

"Sorry…I was just kidding." He said defensively.

"Whatever, where's Kenshin?"

"I don't know; I haven't seen him all day. I heard from Sano that he was in town doing something."

"What could that man possibly be doing in town?"

"Maybe getting some dinner…" Yahiko said hopefully rubbing his stomach, "I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry! Maybe you should get a job so you can buy some food for yourself!"

"You're supposed to be teaching me!" he said indignantly as she turned wearily away.

"Maybe I'm sick of being called Ugly and Stupid every time you mess up!" she nearly yelled but did not look back as she went down the hall to her room.

Kenshin sat alone in the corner of the Aka Beko both his soup and tea stone cold. He stared weary eyed off into space as smoke and laughter lifted from the surrounding tables. He gave a drained sigh and sipped his tea absentmindedly.

"Are you okay Mr. Himura?" asked the waitress politely.

He awoke from his daydreaming, "Yes I'm quite okay, that I am."

"More tea?"

"Um…" he said looking down his cup for the first time. "Actually…" he blushed slightly, "…can I have a little sake."

As she turned and left he noticed a noisy group across the room for the first time. There faces were red with drunkenness and they laughed and cursed each other simultaneously.

"You're a drunken bastard!" one laughed at the other who's head had dropped heavily on the wooden table.

"Sha-up!" the other mumbled.

"He only had two drinks!" laughed another. "Damn it all I've had four already and I'm fit as a fettle!" His face suddenly went green and he ducked under the table.

"Ha ha ha!" they all laughed.

"Your drink Sir." the waitress said as she returned with a small glass of sake.

Kenshin looked miserably down at the glass. He hadn't drank in while, not since… well a while… He winced and gulped the whole thing. Why did he need to drink? Would it really solve his problems? It would only get him in trouble with Kaoru. But he didn't care right now.

"Hey have you heard anything about that Sensei dude?" asked one of the drunken men.

"Yeah…that's dude's a nutcase!" said another.

"Who was it that dude was after?"

"I heard him asking about that Himura character that lives in the Kamiya Kasshin dojo."

"Didn't he marry Kamiya Kaoru?"

"Yeah he was only a wander a couple years ago…"

Kenshin lost tract of the conversation as he drank a second and third sake. It was nearly dark before he finally stood up dropped some money on the table and stumbled out of the restaurant. He ignored a few judgmental glances and made his way to the dojo.

"Where have you been all day!" Kaoru said angrily as Kenshin stumbled into the house. "Are you okay!"

"I'm fin—hic!—n." he said leaning against the wall.

"Kenshin you're drunk!" she said looking at him with strange since of disliking.

He slammed his fist on the wall with terrible anger, denting it slightly. "Don't look at me that way! You don't think I know I'm drunk!"

Kaoru jumped back afraid but said nothing.

Kenshin moved toward her but stopped as fear filled her eyes. "You look at me like some criminal…" he said with miserable anger. "You're scared because you know I could hurt you, that I could." He lifted his hand tensely. "I could kill you with just this one hand."

"Kenshin you're scaring me!" she screamed at him angrily. "Why are you acting like this!"

"Maybe I'm sick of the way people look at me, the way they say I'm a slacker and a nobody, someone who only stirs up trouble when I get bored. Maybe I'm sick of washing clothes and making meals!" he ran out of breath and began to sob. "Maybe I'm scared too…scared that you're …that we're growing apart…"

Kaoru watch with horror as he fell miserably to the ground. "Kenshin…I…" She kneeled down trying to help him.

"I'm afraid of being alone…" he said tears pouring down his reddened face.

She wrapped her arms around him slowly. "I'm sorry Kenshin…I'm not going to leave you alone…you know that don't you?"

He wanted to push her away but he was either too tired or needed her so much he couldn't. He looked into her teary eyes painful. "I shouldn't have drunk all that sake. I knew you'd be worried, that I did."

"Do you really care what people say about you Kenshin?" Kaoru asked holding him tightly.

He rested his head on her chest. "I only care what you think."

"You know I love you…I couldn't live without you."

"But why won't you tell me the truth?"

"The truth about what?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Kaoru's Sad Song originally untitled

Feeling your heartbeat

hearing its quickening pace

would make my soul free

if you and i breathed as one

i could go

forever

dreaming of you—

dreaming of you now

you and i

together

the dawn our bane

cursing the rising sun

whispering sweet promises

Written by: Samantha J. Schleicher, not originally written for this story, no original title.


	5. A Lie For Truth

A Wanderer's Sword:

A Sequel to "Broken Hearts"

Ch. 5

A Lie For Truth

"Do you really care what people say about you Kenshin?" Kaoru asked holding him tightly.

He rested his head on her chest. "I only care what you think."

"You know I love you…I couldn't live without you."

"But why won't you tell me the truth?"

"The truth about what?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?"

Kaoru was silent for a long time. She stared into space over his shoulder as his warm breath warmed her chest. Suddenly they're breathing was all that filled her ears, and cold began to drip silently down her cheeks wetting his red hair.

"Who told you I was pregnant?" she finally asked trying to avoid answering the question.

"I wasn't out drinking all day." Kenshin said still not looking up. "I went to see Megumi; I had a feeling you weren't going to tell me what she had to say even if you did go to see her. Her suspicions were the same as mine." As he finished he looked up into her eyes hurtfully.

She tried to avoid his glance but failed miserably. "I…" she tried to say but trailed off into a quiet sob.

"All this time I thought it was something else…"

"What could you possibly think I was hiding!" she asked surprised finally looking into his sad eyes.

"Even for the few years I've known you Kaoru I don't know that much about you, that I don't. I thought that if you were hiding something from me it had to be terrible, that I did."

"I just was afraid—"

"Afraid of what! That I wouldn't be happy, that I would leave you because you had a child! I'm you're husband!" he said shaking her slightly with frustration.

She burst out in tears again and thrust her arms around his neck. "I wanted to tell you the minute I suspected, just like I want to tell you everything…I was just afraid that you'd go off again and I'd be left alone with a child and this dojo—"

"I would never—"

"I know you wouldn't if you knew but…I didn't want to believe it myself at first…I was going to tell you but then I saw how miserable you were at the dojo…"

"You're not making any sense Kaoru." He said looking her straight in the face. "You're my whole world, why would I leave?"

She continued to cry. "I don't know…I'm just so… emotional…"

"What was you're first clue?..." he laughed quietly.

She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry…"

"I love you even though you're emotional…"

"I love you even though you stink of sake…" she smiled.

"I really didn't drink that much…I knocked into a waitress who was carrying a whole dozen glasses of sake for the table next to me…what's really bothering me is the cold soup I tried to drink to sober up, that I did. It didn't agree with me, that it didn't." he said holding his stomach painfully.

"You really scared me…"

"Just don't let our next problem get this far…" he said softly.

"Okay…." She whispered softly kissing him sweetly. "Kenshin?"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"We're having a baby."

"That's better…"

TO BE CONTINUED

FOR EACH REVIEW I GET I'LL WRITE ONE PAGE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (that's one page on MICROSOFT WORD©) ALSO NEW CHAPTERS ARE POSTED ON THE WEEKENDS AND I HAVE UPDATES ON MY PROFILE PAGE THAT TELL WHAT'S UP AND WHAT'S COMING.


	6. I Love You, That I Do

A Wanderer's Sword:

A Sequel to "Broken Hearts"

Ch. 6

I Love You, That I Do

Kaoru sat happily in the warm spring sunshine laughing as the cool grass tickled her bare feet and the breeze danced in her long hair. Kenshin sat beside her holding her close to him and was laughing as well. The birds and the insects all seemed to be singing the same sweet song as they watched a little brown haired baby boy look cross-eyed at the butterfly on his plump nose. He giggled as his tiny fingers struggled to grasp at this unknown creature.

Kaoru picked him up and held him close to her chest. Kenshin poked his nose playfully and made a funny face, the little baby giggled and looked to his daddy with a toothless smile. Kaoru giggled too as she watched the two of them.

Kaoru closed her eyes sleepily as the sunshine continued to warm her pale face. She opened her eyes to a terrible surprise. The sunshine disappeared as dark clouds swirled in the sky and thunder began to rumble deeply in the distance. She looked around; Kenshin was gone and the soft grass had turned to sharp stones and dead plants. Her son was crying loudly in her ear as she looked around the barren wasteland. The horizon seemed to stretch on forever, flat and cruel.

Cold tears streamed down her face painfully as she stood and looked about her. "Kenshin!" she screamed but her voice quickly grew hoarse.

"Mommy where's Daddy?" she heard a small voice come from below her. A small boy was tugging on her leg pleadingly. "Doesn't he love us?"

Kaoru didn't know what to do, nothing made any sense. She looked around, the wasteland was now dark and ragged, sharp boulders surrounded her. They closed in around her, blocking her from getting out.

She looked back at the boy but he was no longer a little boy he was a teenager. "I hate you! I hate you and Father!" Before she could react he had disappeared. She was all alone.

She yelled out for someone, anyone, but her voice was drowned in a fierce wind. She struggled up out of the jagged rocks to look out into a wilderness of loneliness. Then she saw him, running towards her as the fiery sun slipped slowly down the horizon.

"Kaoru!" he yelled out to her his arms open wide to hold her. But he suddenly fell to the ground. His blood spilled over the dirty ground. She reached him sobbing, but it was too late he was dead, arrows sticking out from his back, bullet holes in his arms, his legs cut by thick swords.

Suddenly a young man stood beside her as she wept. It was her son he was blaming her, blaming her for Kenshin's death, for Kenshin's sorrow, for ruining their family's life. Kaoru turned back to Kenshin, this was all too much for her to handle.

"Kenshin! NO! Help me Kenshin!" she said shaking his lifeless body hopelessly. "KENSHIN!"

"Kaoru! Kaoru! It was just a dream…shhh…" Kenshin said trying to calm her. "It was just a nightmare, that is all…"

Kaoru was sitting bolt upright in her bed, sweat pouring down her face, her throat dry from screaming, Kenshin desperately trying to comfort her. Kaoru looked around her, it was pitch black, not even a candle was lighting the dark dojo. "Oh Kenshin…" she sobbed into his shoulder "…it was just…awful…"

He held her tightly softly running his fingers through her silky hair. "It was a dream, that it was….only a dream."

"I know…" she whispered as he laid her down gently. "It's just that it was…"

He lay beside her and stared into her starry eyes listening intently. But she said nothing for already those terrible images were slipping from her mind as her eyelids grew heavy and as she was transfixed in his dazzling eyes. He smiled and hummed softly to an impromptu tune and soon she was at peace once again.

But Kenshin himself lay awake for hours looking into her content face with concern. This was the third night in a row that she had awoken screaming, only to fall asleep and remember nothing of it in the morning. Of course he didn't think she remembered it, for she said nothing of it and in no way had changed her behavior. He couldn't help thinking, though, that she was hiding something from him again.

Finally as the dawn began to break he got up out of bed and went to make her some breakfast. Recently she had grown increasingly picky about what she ate, and like many pregnant women she had developed odd cravings. But Kenshin decided to take the risk.

It was well after sunrise by the time he returned to the bedroom with the food. Kaoru was already sitting up and seemed to be debating with herself on whether or not she should get up.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kenshin asked politely as he set the tray of food down before her.

"Why!" she asked irritably then looked at the food. "I'm really not all that hungry."

"No reason…that's okay." He said taking up the tray and leaving disappointedly.

"No Kenshin." She said suddenly feeling bad. "I guess I can eat a little."

"Okay…" he said cautiously.

For a while they sat in silence as each nibbled on food. Neither of them ever ate much breakfast, and recently they didn't seem to be able to find much time to talk. So it was quite quiet for some time before Kenshin spoke up.

"Have you been sleeping okay?..."

"Yeah…I guess so why wouldn't I?"

"It's just…" he said debating with himself on whether or not this was the time to bring it up. "…last night….well these past few nights you've been waking up …"

She looked at him uncomfortably, as if she'd rather not talk about it. "Just been having some bad dreams…"

"It just seemed like you were ignoring them…" he said trying to keep it as casual as possible. "Are you sure you don't want to…"

"Why do you have to bring them up Kenshin!" she said tears beginning to pour down her face. "Of course I've been ignoring them! You have no idea what terrible things I see!"

At this point she was sobbing and Kenshin's heart was nearly busting with guilt. He tried to hold her but she only pushed him away. It seemed like she cried every day. If it didn't make him feel so bad he would have yelled for all the frustration that had built up inside him all this time.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled at him suddenly.

"I just…" he said but gave up, it wasn't worth the effort.

Kenshin got up and left her be and it was late into the evening before he slowed down enough to realize she had never left her room. He was wandering down the hall thinking of what other chores he would have to finish in the morning when he heard her crying softly in the bedroom.

"Kaoru?" he said knocking softly.

"Go away Kenshin…I don't deserve your kindness…" she said between sobbs.

He entered the room slowly, she was still in bed. He kneeled down behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What could you possibly have done not to deserve my kindness?" he whispered in her ear lovingly.

"Oh Kenshin don't be so stupid." She said not turning to look at him. "I've been so cruel to you this week, I've been so needy…so moody…so damn upset all week!"

He wrapped his arms around her even though she protested. "You think I hate you because of that?"

"No _I_ hate _you_ because of that! I hate myself, I hate you, I hate the world."

"No you don't, you've just got a lot on your mind, that you do."

She finally turned to look him in the eyes. "Why are you so perfect? It scares me Kenshin, because nothing perfect lasts."

"Because I love you, that I do." He said with a smile and kissed her softly.

She placed her head on his shoulder tiredly. "Why isn't that enough for me?"

"Because you're scared." He said shortly.

"But—why…" she said yawning loudly.

"Because you're a woman?"

"Hey!" she said hitting him.

"I was only joking!" he said defensively.

"I know." She smiled.

Soon she was once again asleep in his arms, and he had no choice but to sleep as well.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. A Weary Brother's Tears

A Wanderer's Sword:

A Sequel to "Broken Hearts"

Ch. 7

A Weary Brother's Tears

"Is it really true?" Kaoru heard someone whisper behind her as she looked down the list of items she still needed to pick up while she was in town. "Is he really dead?"

"Yes, General Miyazowa was found dead just outside of town this morning." said another in a hushed and worried voice.

"But who killed him?" asked the first, who, as Kaoru glance behind her, turned out to be an older woman. "He was such a kind man, remembered what he did for Kenshin Himura last year?"

"Yes I know…rumor is that he was assassinated by that Sensei character." said the other elder woman.

"Sensei, where have I heard that name before? ...Isn't he that one who's been after strangers in town?"

"Yeah…my son told me he's been getting drunk every night…stumbling around town with his gang of rascals starting fights. He's been mumbling on about Miyazowa and some wanderer for days. I heard…"

But Kaoru had to quickly turn the other way as the two looked around nervously. Just as they continued Kenshin walked up beside her. "Got everything Kaoru?"

"Oh! Kenshin…huh? Oh yes, just fish left…" she said quickly scanning the list. As they walked down the street Kaoru suddenly remembered a conversation they had had months ago. "Remember a while ago when you asked about that Sensei character?" she asked him.

"Hmmm…" he said thinking hard.

"I just remembered where I've heard that name before. Wasn't J—"

"Kaoru! Kenshin!" came Yahiko's voice from behind them.

Sano and Yahiko came running up to them, Yahiko carrying two fish. "I've got dinner!"

"Did you catch those all on your own?" Kenshin asked.

"Hey, I helped!" Sano said indignantly.

"No way! You've never worked a minute in your life!" Kaoru said turning on him.

"I sure have, it's my money that bought that—"

"Sano!" Yahiko yelled stomping on his foot.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to fish!" Sano said as he messaged his toes.

"That boy can't do anything but eat." Kaoru said laughing.

"Way to talk Fat—" but Yahiko was stopped short as Kaoru hit him hard on the head.

"Kaoru is not fat, that she is not." Kenshin said lovingly looking at her swollen belly.

"Thank you Kenshin." Kaoru said shortly nodding her head approvingly.

"Wow Kaoru you sure can pack it in!" Sano said loudly through a mouthful of food as Kaoru took her third serving of dinner.

"Well you'd be hungry too if you were eating for two!" Kaoru said pausing shortly to drink some hot tea.

"I don't think I've ever seen her eat more than a nibble!" Yahiko whispered to Kenshin.

"Don't you think you should slow down Kaoru…" he said timidly.

But she wasn't listening. She finished her fourth plate of greens and sipped her green tea joyously. She seemed to have a "color of the day" in which she seemed to eat only foods of one color. Today she had a craving for green tea, seaweed, greens and other vegetables, as well as a bit of misoa soup.

"So what were you trying to tell me before?" Kenshin asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You said you remembered something about that Sensei character…"

"Hmmm….I don't remember that…"

"Who?" Sano asked.

"Sensei…" Kenshin responded.

"Sensei who?"

"I don't know…he's just known as Sensei…"

"You mean that drunk?" Sano laughed.

"Actually yes." Kenshin nodded. "Kaoru said she remembered something about him just a while ago. I can't help but think I've heard that name before."

"Well of course you have—"

"I know…it's just on the tip of my tongue, that it is."

"Wasn't Junpei's last name Sensei?" Yahiko said absentmindedly.

"YES!" Kenshin and Kaoru said as the same time.

A look of worry fell upon each face. There had been rumors that this Sensei character was out to get revenge for the death of his younger brother. They're had even been talk that he was after Kenshin himself. Kenshin had even met up with him in the street a few weeks ago, but he thought nothing of his drunkenness and crude behavior until this moment.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru said looking into his eyes worriedly. "I meant to tell you…I heard in town that Miyazowa was killed this morning…by Sensei."

"Isn't he that General or Colonel that helped you out of jail last year?" Sano asked curiously.

"Yes, yes." Kenshin said thinking hard. "If this Sensei character really is Junpei's older brother… than that would be why he killed Miyazowa…out of rage for letting me go free."

"But that doesn't make any sense…" Yahiko interrupted. "Junpei killed himself."

"Yes but I'm sure Sensei would blame him." Sano explained.

"But he was released before Junpei died…how could he possibly want revenge on Miyazowa?" Yahiko said looking questioningly into Kenshin's face.

But no one said anything more. Kenshin sat at the table silently for a long time, thinking intensely. Kaoru was silent as well watching him with fear once again taking her over. Sano left with Yahiko in order to avoid cleaning up but it didn't matter anyway because they went to bed without cleaning up anyway.

Late into the night Kaoru awoke to a cold breeze which drifting in through the open sliding door. Kaoru blinked and looked around the dark room. Kenshin was standing looking out the open door the night breeze dancing in his long red hair. The bright moonlight shown down on his pale face and the stars glittered in his eyes.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she stood up wrapping a blanket around her. "You okay?"

He looked around suddenly. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"I'm fine." Kaoru shivered as she stepped beside him. "Why are you awake at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I didn't realize it was so cool outside."

"It's barely spring…" Kaoru said wrapping her blanket around him as well.

Kenshin closed his eyes sleepily. "I know…I guess I just could not wait, that I could not."

"You're so silly Kenshin." she whispered softly. "What are you really awake for?"

"Thinking."

"About what?" she said curiously.

"Sensei."

"Really? It's not like you to worry…usually it's me who worries about things."

He placed his hand on her belly softly. "It's hard not to worry when I'm going to be a father in only a few short months."

They both smiled and exchanged a slow sweet kiss. "What do you have to worry about?" Kaoru said finally.

Kenshin looked off into the starry sky for a while. Then, "I just want the baby to have a normal life…"

"Why wouldn't it have a normal life?" she asked. "You're not thinking about that Sensei character are you? There's no way he could do anything to us."

"You seem so sure of that. But I'm not. They'll be other things Kaoru. I've got lots of enemies. I'll have to protect it just like I've had to protect you."

"I don't want you worrying yourself Kenshin. You may not be perfect, you've got enemies, and you stand up against anything that goes against your beliefs and that sometimes gets us into trouble but you always get us out. You stand up for what you believe in, you stand up for the weak, you're always here for me. What else could a woman ask for? I love you Kenshin, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kenshin held her tightly. "You're right." he said softly but there was a hint of worry still in his voice.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. The Rescued and the Captive

A Wanderer's Sword:

A Sequel to "Broken Hearts"

Ch. 8

The Rescued And The Captive

"What the hell are you looking at!" the drunken man yelled at a passerby. The red-faced gang around him laughed hysterically as the poor young girl flinched. "Lost your way, honey?" he continued cruelly. "Ol' Sensei will take you home dear. Ha! Ha! We'll have a good ol' time! Won't we boys!"

"Sure boss." said a tall gangly man to his left, his eyes glazed over with intoxication. "We could show this little pretty quite a few things. What do you say Yuske?"

A teenage boy barely 17 snickered and grabbed the girl's arm making her drop her things as she struggled to get free. "I say she isn't worth the trouble! Look she barely has breasts--"

"I think you should let that girl alone, that I do!" came an angry voice from behind Yuske.

The group of drunks turned lazily around to see Kenshin standing behind them, his sword drawn, although it was hardly necessary because the first to turn on him stumbled pathetically and landed fast first into the dirt beside his feet.

"This is none of your business!" Sensei yelled out in his direction, blinking madly in the bright spring sunlight.

"It is my business to protect anyone I can from the likes of you, that it is!" Kenshin yelled.

Sensei swayed towards the girl, putting an arm around her shoulder. "We weren't doing nothing to the girl! She simply asked us for directions. Didn't she boys?" The crowd nodded their heads in unison; a few shouts were let out as well.

"Is this true?" Kenshin asked the teary eyed girl politely.

She looked around at the men surrounding her nervously. They all gave her menacing looks, if she could even find her voice it was evident that they would not let her rat them out. She shook her head slowly, tears pouring more profusely down her cheeks.

"Get away from her!" came another voice. Yahiko looked up angrily at the drunken crowd swinging at them madly with his wooden katana. "You may be able to Kenshin, but you can't fool me! Come with me!" He said holding out his hand to the timid jet black haired girl. The crowd growled angrily at him but he didn't back down. Slowly the girl stretched out her hand and Yahiko pulled her away from her aggressors.

"You should avoid this area; a lot of drunks hang out here…My name's Yahiko." He said thrusting his hand out at her awkwardly. "What's yours?"

"My—my name's Kira." she said quietly. "Thank—thank you for he—helping me." She looked up apprehensively at Kenshin.

"Are you okay Miss Kira?" he asked her kindly.

Kira looked at Yahiko for help. "This is Kenshin Himura." Yahiko said encouraging her to say hello.

"Hello Mr. Himura." She said politely.

"You can call me Kenshin, that you can. So, Kira, where are you going?"

"I—I don't have anywhere to go." She said shyly.

"Where is your family?" Yahiko asked.

"I don't…" but she broke off tears forming again in her eyes.

"Why don't you come stay at the dojo?" Yahiko offered. "What do you think Kenshin?"

He looked up at Kenshin imploringly. Kenshin shrugged his shoulders nervously. "Uhh…I don't know if Kaoru—"

"If I'll what?" came a voice from behind them. Kaoru came walking up to Kenshin slowly.

"Oh!" Kenshin said turning abruptly. "Kaoru you should be at the dojo."

Kira looked at Yahiko once again as Kaoru spoke. "Who is this? Another _friend_ of Yahiko's?"

"Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled at her angrily.

"This is Miss Kira…Yahiko was wondering if she could stay at the dojo a while. She found herself in a little trouble just now, that she did." Kenshin said placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. He turned to Kira. "Kira this is my wife Kaoru."

"Kira would you like some more to eat?" Kaoru asked with a smile.

"No…I couldn't." Kira said shaking her head vigorously.

"Go ahead it's okay Kira." Yahiko said nodded. "There's plenty."

"Okay…" she whispered barely hearable.

"That Sensei's a creep." Yahiko suddenly blurted out.

"He's a deeply depressed man." Kenshin said sadly.

"It doesn't help he gets drunk with that gang of his and goes stumbling around the streets stirring up trouble." Kaoru added passionately.

"Whoa calm down Kaoru you'll go into labor!" Sano said surprised.

"Shut-up Sano!" Kaoru said rebuking, then she turned to Kira with a smile. "Don't mind him, he just comes here for food and occasionally has something annoying to say."

Kira giggled, and Kenshin smiled, "You have a very pretty smile Kira. It would be nice to see you smile more often, that it would. I'm sure Yahiko agrees, don't you Yahiko?"

Yahiko suddenly looked up; he had been absentmindedly starring into Kira's sparkling blue-green eyes. "What!"

"I think _someone _has a crush!" Kaoru teased him.

Both Kira and Yahiko blushed and turned away. Kaoru was surprised not to hear Yahiko yell at her or call her ugly. The entire table was quiet for a long time, as well.

Kaoru was sleeping happily in her room dreaming of the summertime when a sudden noise made her awake with a start. She sat up slowly, the blankets slipping down her rounded belly. "Kenshin?" she called out. The blankets beside her were wrinkled but he was nowhere to be seen.

CLANK! BAM!

Kaoru sat up straight her heart beating wildly. "Who's there!"

A dark shadow outside the sliding doors to her right moved unsteadily. The black figure of a tall man crept closer and closer to the doors. Kaoru could barely breathe for fright of being heard. She watched the shape closely as it swaggered ever closer.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and a man came stumbling inside. "You…you're going to pay Kenshin—" he suddenly spotted her. He stood up straight, blinking and rubbing his eyes. "So…Kenshin has a woman—a pregnant woman at that!"

He slowly pulled out a tanto and pulled it up to her pale face. Kaoru shook terribly and her voice trembled, "What—do—you want!"

"Well…" he said standing up and pretending to ponder it. "First, I'd like to teach Kenshin a lesson for messing with my affairs. Then maybe give that little punk Yahiko a good beating. And last but definitely most important I'd like to avenge my kid brother's death."

"Y—your br—brother took his own life!" Kaoru yelled at him her confidence growing as she realized the man was dead drunk. "He couldn't stand his own defeat and all Kenshin did was give him mercy after he tried to kill me!"

"Well then I guess I'll have to finish ol' Junpei's work for him, now won't I?" He yelled. He suddenly grabbed her arm and started to drag her across the floor.

"KENSHIN! HELP!" she screamed. But no one came.

TO BE CONTINUED

Like what you see? Want more? Tell Me! Also visit my bio pagefor me info on updates and such!


	9. A Samurai's Soul

A Wanderer's Sword:

A Sequel to "Broken Hearts"

Ch. 9

A Samurai's Soul

"Kenshin! Help!"

Kenshin woke with a start and looked around, he must have fallen asleep because the room around him was pitch black and his neck was stiff from drooping. He looked about him, something had woken him but he couldn't recollect.

CLANG! BASH!

Kenshin nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of crashing furniture. "Kaoru!" he gasped as he realized the commotion was coming from the master bedroom. He leapt to his feet and dashed weightlessly down the hall. In barely a blink of the eye he had reached the door and holding his breath with concentration he slowly cracked it open.

With one hand gently sliding the door and one hand gripped on his sword Kenshin peaked inside. But he was too late. He slammed the door open his heart beating loudly with anger and fear. On the floor were scattered bits of blankets and in the corner Kaoru's beloved tea set, which she had got as a wedding present, was shattered to pieces. The sliding doors opposite him were wide open and drops of blood stained the small patio just outside.

"KAORU!" he screamed. He dashed outside looking first to the right, then to the left. He scanned the ground with lightning speed. The fresh grass lay flat in a trail to the west, it appeared who ever it was was dragging Kaoru. He raced across the grass and off into the night, leaving the silent dojo behind.

The sun was rising slowly in the horizon before they finally stopped. Sensei, who had since sobered up, was washing in the river breathing heavily. Kaoru watched him hatefully, the ropes around her wrists cutting cruelly into her skin.

"What is the point in kidnapping me anyway?" Kaoru continued to pester him, she wasn't in a very good mood. "Your brother did the exact same thing and only lost his wits the moment Kenshin came for me."

"Liar!" Sensei screamed leaping up his tanto drawn. "Junpei may have been a fool, but he was not a coward…he would have slit even _my_ throat if I got in the way." He laughed softly and looked down at his reflection in the water.

Kaoru was quiet for a long time, she had already pissed him off a bit more than was wise. She adjusted herself uncomfortably on the cold rock and looked out over the water. Her eyes watered with lonely tears as she watched a butterfly flutter over the weeds on the opposite bank. The image sent her back years, to the summertime when Kenshin would giggle along with Suzume and Ayame watching the dragonflies rest on their fishing poles. She sighed sorrowfully and looked away into the forest they had just crossed.

"Come on let's get moving." Sensei said shortly, standing up and stretching.

"You expect a pregnant woman to walk all the way to who-knows-where!" Kaoru said with agitation.

"Well I didn't _plan_ on you being six months pregnant now did I!" he yelled at her with frustration.

"You might have realized it if you weren't dead drunk all the time!"

"Shut-up bitch!"

Kaoru sat quietly for a moment, trying to keep her wits about her. Someone here had to. "Let's just think about this logically now…I'm in no condition to travel, you're in no condition to carry me, and where ever we're going it's far away from here. You're simply lacking planning Mr. Sensei—"

"I need some sake." Sensei whined ignoring her. "Now where is that damn gang of mine? They were supposed to be here hours ago."

"Just what are you planning to do with me? It's Kenshin you want, isn't it?"

"You actually expect me to reveal my scheme?"

"No…not really, I guess." Kaoru said quietly. Perhaps Sensei had more sense than she gave him credit for.

'No note…blood on the floor…ripped blankets and gowns…broken china…trail lost in the rain.' Kenshin's mind raced as he pieced the pieces together. None of it made any sense, except that it made perfect sense. 'No!...she can't be dead…what use would it be…what does he want…I won't believe it! NO!'

"NO!" he yelled aloud looking down at the bloodstained hair ribbon in his hands. "She's not dead!"

"I'm sorry Kenshin but there's nothing proving otherwise." Megumi said gloomily.

Dr. Genzai nodded gravely, "I'm afraid there's no reason for Mr. Sensei to keep her alive, no less return her without harm."

"The drunken bastard, I'd kill him with my bare hands if I had the chance!" Sano said cracking his knuckles.

"No Sano." Kenshin said standing up slowly. "Death would not be enough."

"I hope that Miss Kaoru is okay." Kira said softly as she starred out into the shimmering water. Yahiko said nothing, he simply continued to throw stones angrily into the water.

"Did you care for Miss Kaoru, Yahiko?" she asked timidly.

"I—" he said looking around at her. His face was red with anger and embarrassment but his eyes glistened with silent tears struggling to come out. "She—"

Kira nodded sympathetically. "She was a very nice woman."

"She IS a very nice woman!" Yahiko yelled stomping his foot to the ground.

Kira twitched. "I'm sorry…" she said softly.

Yahiko's face quivered with a struggled smile. "It's okay."

"What took you boys so long!" Sensei said angrily as the group from the other day finally arrived.

"We had to be careful." said the biggest of the lot.

"That Himura fellow's sure to be out looking for her." Yuske said nodding at Kaoru.

"So what are we doing with her boss?" asked a short and rather plump man with little beady eyes. "Use her as bait to get Himura, or maybe just leave her for dead for him to find?"

"I bet she's worth some gold, she's kind of pretty you know!" said a tall gangly man who was eyeing her longingly.

"She's not going to sell with a baby on the way." Sensei said shortly. "And I don't even need her to get Kenshin after me."

"Then what are we going to do with her?" asked the short one.

"I'll do the honors." Yuske said pulling out a ragged blade.

"NO!" Sensei said looking again at Kaoru. "I think we should keep her alive…for now."

"You going soft?" said the big one deeply.

"No…no…" he said thoughtfully looking at her. "Can you cook, woman?"

"Yes but—"

"Yah, real food!" yelled the gang in unison.

"Oh great." Kaoru said with agitation. "_More _cooking to do." But none of them heard her over the whoops of excitement.

"This is just awful." Megumi said quietly, the group still sitting silently at the table.

There was another long silence and then Kenshin stood up. "I can't sit here any longer, even if there is no hope."

"But Kenshin!" Sano said standing up as well. "Have you not been listening to Dr. Genzai! Sensei's a drunk, there's no way that Kaoru's still alive."

Kenshin looked out into the now mid-morning sky. "I know she's alive."

"But how?" Megumi asked.

Kenshin looked her in the eyes fiercely. "Because I can feel her."

"What are you talking about?" Sano asked.

But Kenshin wasn't listening. He was lost miserably in the whirling clouds above. His heart was beating painfully in his chest, aching for the only thing that made it whole. He could feel her soul still connected to his, still nagging at his already weakened heart. It was more real than the room around him, more real than his own skin and bones.

Just as a samurai is one with his sword, so had Kenshin became one with Kaoru.

K&K Poetry Corner:

By: mer007

**Kenshin's Love Song**

In your eyes I see the perfect beauty

That took nature so long to create.

For it took a million years

For each of the millions of stars,

Every one completely unique,

And utterly stunning.

With my sword at my hip,

And the wind at my back,

I look to the sky and I dream of you,

The way that even the very tears on your cheek,

Reveal the preciousness of your heart,

And even your very soul,

Reflects your faultlessness.

As I look up into the endless heavens,

My heart is aching, beating ever slower,

Missing your very warmth, and touch,

Your very breath upon my lips.

I beg and plead to the sky,

"Bring her back to me, for without her

There is no life, only death."

I will search for you My Love,

I cannot rest my aching body till I see your face.

My sweetest Kaoru I will not believe,

That your soul has left this earth,

For I feel it nagging onto mine.

My heart is breaks for you,

My soul it yearns for its only match.

It longs to whisper these words into your ear.

To make sweet love, to make you mine again.

If only I could send you

This message of my love.

I shall write it into the very stars,

So all the world can see my devotion.

So that every night you shall see my words lit up

In the endless midnight sky,

Forever proclaiming my undying love.


	10. Reminiscence

A Wanderer's Sword

A Sequel to "Broken Hearts"

Ch. 10

Reminiscence

Kenshin sat in the warm summer sunlight looking up across the grassy lawn behind the dojo. He was lazily carving away at a stick, humming a dreamy tune as he was Kaoru hanging up the laundry. He smiled a childish giddy smile as he watched her reach up on the very tips of her toes, her long ebony hair dancing in the breeze. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his cheeks go red as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly his hand slipped and it gashed a thin cut into his thumb. He let out a quick little yelp as it began to bleed. "Ouch!"

"What happened?" Kaoru said looking curiously down at him.

Kenshin leapt up in surprise and came within inches of her face. He blushed strangely and said, "I cut my finger, that I did."

"Well what'd you do that for?" Kaoru teased taking hold of his hand and examining it carefully. She took a clean cloth from a pile and wrapped it firmly but gently around his hand. "There you go!"

"Oro?" he said as she looked up into his face.

"I love it when you do that…" she whispered softly, and shyly. Her eyes were strangely locked with his in a long silence, she still holding his hand.

Kenshin blushed, he could feel his heart racing, the impulse driving him, but he held back. But he didn't have to move, she placed a silky soft hand on his cheek moving closer, so close he could have sworn he heard her heart beat in his chest. Her lips were nearing his, he could feel the warmth of her breath on his face.

Their lips locked in the sweet caress of two lover's kiss. He placed his hand on her smooth neck, enjoying every second of their embrace. His heart beating ever wilder in his chest he pulled her closer, if that was even possible. There was no distinguishing between him and her they were one, forever chained in each others passionate and lustful grip.

Suddenly an icy shiver went down Kenshin's back and he opened his eyes to see her melting away into the whirling smoke that was encircling him. He reached out desperately for her, she doing the same, but it was no use for a bright light shown down and she was entirely blurred from view.

Kenshin blinked and opened his eyes. The sun had finally raised over the distant horizon, lighting up the woodland around him with an eerie pinkish glow, the gray sky slowly fading into blue. He sat still and closed his eyes softly but desperately, trying with all his might to hold onto the image of Kaoru's joyous face and the sweet taste of her kiss.

Meanwhile, nearly three hundred miles away in a wild and mountainous jungle Kaoru slept uneasily dreaming on and off. It had been almost six weeks since she had been kidnapped and as her unborn baby grew bigger and bigger she became more and more restless.

Kaoru rolled over on the hard ground uncomfortably as her baby gave a light kick, but she did not awake, for she was holding on too tight to the few moments of piece she had gotten in weeks. She murmured softly and smiled at the picture inside her head.

"Kenshin what are you doing?" Kaoru smiled warmly watching Kenshin lift Suzume and Ayame who held onto his arms giggling.

"Uncle Kenny's so strong!" Suzume said as he let them down gently.

"Again, again!" cried Ayame jumping up and down excitedly.

"No, Uncle Kenny's much too tired, that he is." He said whipping sweet of his face, his eyes swirling with dizziness.

"Will you make me fly then?" Ayame said tugging on his gi and looking up at him with puppy eyes. "Please."

"Ayame I—"

"Me too! Me too!" Suzume said tugging on him as well.

"I—"

"PLEASE!" they said in unison.

"Well fine okay…but just once more!" he gave in.

Kaoru laughed joyfully as she watched him pick up Ayame and lift her above his head running about the grassy lawn. She watched him dreamily for what seemed like hours before he finally fell to the ground exhausted. Even then they did not leave him be.

"Suzume! Ayame!" called Dr. Genzai from behind her.

When Kaoru was finally able to approach Kenshin she heard him mumble something about finally being rescued. As Suzume and Ayame finally dashed off, she sat down beside him.

"You look tired, that you do." Kenshin said looking at her concerned. "Do you need anything?"

"You're the one that looks tired!" Kaoru said with teasing smile. "Besides I'm fine."

"Those two wore me out, that they did." He said with a strange look on his face.

"You worried me." Kaoru said so quietly it was barely audible, her voice quivered terribly. "I—I didn't know if you would come back alive…"

Kenshin looked off into the horizon, the large orange sun sinking into evening. After a long silence he looked back. "I didn't know if I would make it either." He said looking her in the eyes for the first time. "But I knew I couldn't let Shishio destroy innocent lives."

Kaoru looked down briefly, taking in a deep breath, as if trying to gather up enough courage to say something that was difficult to talk about. But when she looked into his eyes all her bravery failed her and she only smiled weakly.

"Miss Kaoru I—" he broke off but after another moment continued. "Miss Kaoru I…was just wandering if there was something you were trying to ask."

Kaoru heart skipped a beat, could he tell? Was she that obvious? Or perhaps she was blushing, she did feel a bit warm. She shifted nervously and her hand can upon something smooth. She looked down quickly, her hand was upon his.

She pulled back her hand quickly, looking up at Kenshin's face. She was definitely blushing now, for he was staring deep into her eyes, as if searching for the key to her heart. He placed his hand gently on her cheek.

He suddenly frowned, "Are you sure you're okay? I think you have a fever, that you do."

WHACK!

Kaoru hit him angrily on the head and he fell back painfully.

"What was that for?" he asked painfully.

Kaoru's breathing returned to normal and her heart stopped racing. He had only been eyeing her because he thought she was ill, not for anything else, especially not—

"I've got a lot of things to do before I go to bed! Good night Kenshin!"

"Wait Kaoru!" Kenshin called after her.

She turned around surprised. He came up to her, very close. "Miss Kaoru—" he fumbled for the words. "I—I…"

"Hey you wake up!" came a cruel voice as something hard hit Kaoru's head. "How about some breakfast woman!"

Kaoru groaned annoyed but slowly sat herself up. The sunlight poured in through the cracks in the hut's walls and onto the dusty ground. Kaoru looked about disappointedly, it had all been a dream, a dream of the past.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. A Very Hot Day

A Wanderer's Sword

Ch. 11

A Very Hot Day

Kenshin finally shook himself awake as the hot sun began to roast his face hatefully. He washed his face and hands sleepily in a stream nearby and took a swig of his sake. He looked about him; it couldn't be later than eight or nine in the morning, but waves of heat rose blurrily from the dry ground. Kenshin lifted himself up finally and was on his way again.

It had been a long time since he had been out on the road. If he hadn't been so occupied with searching for Kaoru he might have enjoyed the fresh air and sweet smell of summer flowers. He had left just two days after Kaoru's kidnapping, being sick and tired of the other's trying to convince him there was no use.

Kenshin had been growing increasingly uneasy as the days past by. If Kaoru was alive, the baby should be due around July or August, and June was passing quickly. He had no idea if her kidnappers would be able, or even try to care for her and the baby during this time.

Kaoru scratched another crooked line deep into the wooden wall of the confining hut. Hot and utterly tired she sat very still on the straw bedded floor. It had been 63 days since Kaoru had been taken captive and forced to work like a dog. But she could work no longer, for her baby would be coming soon.

"Hello!" Kaoru struggled to call out, beads of sweat crawling down her face.

"What do you want know?" Sensei asked distractedly peering into the hut for only a second.

"Water…please." Kaoru whispered barely audible, her mouth utterly dry.

"Fine, fine, whatever…" he said turning towards somebody outside. "Get the woman some water then! Anyway…" he said continuing the conversation he had been engaged in.

Kaoru laid back uneasily, breathing in the stuffy summer air, which tasted of rotten straw and sweat. Kaoru winced slightly; her soar back ached painfully. A tiny breeze slipped through the cracks of the walls and whispered in her ear.

Kaoru opened her eyes suddenly, she had the distinct feeling that—but that was impossible. But yet, she couldn't deny the feeling that something, or rather someone was coming. She closed her eyes hopefully, whispering his name—the only comfort she still had.

"What the hell is with you Sensei!" Yuske asked insistently. "She's going to have the baby any day now, and that Himura guy's sure not coming for her. Just kill her and be done with it."

"You little fool." Sensei said shaking his head and laughing. "You just don't get it. I know he's been following us…why else do you think we've moved seventeen times since we got the girl? I'm just playing around with him for a while, getting on his nerves, stirring him up."

"Well what are you going to do if she dies on us?" asked a tall gangly man next to him with a head of hair that looked strangely like he had placed a black bowl upside-down on his head. "There's no way she could survive if she had the baby out here…"

"I know that Jiro." Sensei said looking up at him with a mad grin.

"Just what are you planning?" Yuske asked angrily.

"You'll see, you'll see." He said strangely.

"I don't like this one bit." Jiro said quietly, shaking his head in disbelief.

Kenshin searched wearily along the muddy ground for some sort of trail. He had been following these for nearly two months. The trails weaved in and out of forests, up hills and slopes of mountains, across creeks and even once he lost a trail that lead straight into a river. After a few weeks tracking he discovered that one small trail, what appeared to be three large men, and a small woman would take a more direct route to a woody area, usually near a stream or river, while a host of men and women and horses would move around in circles just to confuse him.

Currently he reached an open area in the forest where a small wooden cabin had been hastily put together, an old fire pit sat beside it, burnt logs and remains of food scattered in amongst the ashes. By the looks of it about a dozen people had trodden around the area for at least a week or two; piles of rotten food and trash lay in piles everywhere around the camp.

Fortunately it had been raining about the time that the campers had left and a clear trail lead roughly to the north. Kenshin's blood boiled; they were heading farther into the wilderness with absolutely no regard for his wife or for his child-to-be. He dashed off down the trail and into the thickness of the forest.

"Hello…somebody?" Kaoru called out desperately her eyes held tightly shut in pain.

"WHAT!" Sensei said storming in upset.

"Water…"

"Again!" he turned to yell at someone to get her water. "Some—"

"No…my water…broke…"

"What the hell are you talking about lady!"

"The baby …is coming…"

"NOW! But why now, I'm—well I'm not ready!"

"You're not ready! You're not ready! I've the one that's been carrying this thing for nine months!"

"Well—I…" he stammered. "I just thought—can't you wait?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! IT'S COMING NOW!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. A Broken Man

A Wanderer's Sword:

A Sequel to "Broken Hearts"

Ch. 12

A Broken Man

Sensei sat miserably at a makeshift table drinking away his pain with his fifth sake. He had been very irritable for days and had not let a living thing in his sight without yelling and screaming like a mad-man about leaving him to think. Rumors went around camp that he was planning something huge for the woman prisoner, because so far not a single one of them knew what the hell they were doing.

Sensei, himself, wasn't even all that sure. Years of drinking and drugs had slowed his thinking so much that an ape could probably beat him in an IQ test. He hadn't always been this way, a long time ago he had been a respected teacher, a loving brother, and even a father. But since the war he had turned utterly cold and hateful, and when his family was killed by a plague and his friends died in the famine that followed he lost his sanity altogether.

He suddenly slammed his cup down on the table and it creaked in protest. "Where is the damn sake!" he said fumbling around drunkenly. His vision was blurry and doubled as he waved his hands about in an effort to find the jug of sake that sat on the table in front of him.

As his hand touched the jug he lunged for it but it fell over and broke open, spilling all over him. He burst out laughing and sucked the sake from his clothes. Suddenly his laughs turned to sobs and he beat his fist once again on the table, a long crack splicing through the board.

He placed his head in his hands and sobbed pathetically, the voices of his past filling his ears. "Older brother, you shouldn't drink so much. You know you'll only get in trouble with Yuki." came Junpei's happy voice in his ear.

"I know!" Sensei could remember saying. "I'm such a bastard!"

"That's for sure…but man was that fun!" Junpei said interrupting himself with a loud belch.

"Whoa!" Sensei remarked. "Look who's gone and become a man now!"

Sensei looked up blearily into the distance remembering that night with a smile. Yuki, his wife had yelled at him endlessly for coming home drunk, and Junpei's voice kept echoing in his mind, "I told you so, I told you so!"

Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the look on his son's small face when he had hit him. He could never wipe that image from his mind, the blood on his nose, the silvery tears that dripped down his bruised cheek. He never drank a drop from that day on until—until the day his little boy died in his arms.

"Akito…" Sensei sobbed. "Oh Akito, I never meant to hurt you."

"You okay boss?" Yuske called from a distance.

Sensei looked up angrily. "Get out of here! Didn't I tell you to leave me be!" Sensei said lunging at him. "Get the hell away from me!"

But Yuske dodged his attempts at hitting him and merely walked off. Sensei fell pathetically to the ground with a loud thump hitting his head painfully against a tree trunk. He lay still, blood pouring from his head, moaning helplessly.

Sensei blinked his eyes in the dim light, all around him was a blur of shapeless shadows. He was laying on his back, on something that felt amazingly similar to damp straw and something cool and rather wet was stroking his forehead. He blinked again and struggled to make out the dark figure that hung over him.

"You don't have very faithful friends…" came a voice he didn't recognize, but then again maybe he did.

"Who—are…" but he gave up the attempt.

"Shh…" said the woman kindly. "Just keep still and everything will be okay. You've got a nasty cut on your head, that you do. Goodness, I'm talking like him aren't I?"

"Like who?" Sensei said his eyes finally coming into focus and seeing her bright face for the first time.

"Never mind." said Kaoru softly. "Now you just lay still there and I'll go get some fresh water."

But when she picked up the bowl and attempted the stand up he grabbed her. "Wait!" he said looking perplexedly into her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Goodness you have lost your memory." Kaoru said. "Well perhaps it will come back in time."

Once more she attempted to stand up, but once again he held her back. "But wait, who are you?"

"You may call me Kaoru, Mr. Sensei."

"But who's—"

"You are Mr. Sensei, this is your…hut, and I am going to go get some fresh water. Stay still now."

"Please don't go." He insisted. "I'm quite fine. I'd much rather you just stay here."

Kaoru shrugged and sat down again with difficulty, she wasn't really in any condition to be waiting on anyone but herself. She starred off into space for a while and then smiled down at Sensei who was watching her with interest.

Sensei suddenly frown and attempted to say something, then he stopped. After a while he seemed to convince himself to try again. "Uh—Kaoru—I don't remember but—are you—well are we—what I mean is."

"No." Kaoru said shortly.

"Then—who—well I noticed that you're uurr—well…"

"Yes, I'm expecting." Kaoru said happily. She paused for a moment then continued. "I'm most certain it's a boy…" she said having wanted to talk to someone for ages, "He kicks way too much to be a girl…plus it's just mother's intuition you know."

Amazingly he seemed, well, amazed. He nodded encouragingly and continued to stare deeply into her eyes. He seemed to be paralyzed by her beauty.

"Mr. Sensei," Kaoru said blushing angrily "I do believe you're staring."

"I'm sorry…" he said glancing away for only a moment. "It's just that, well I've never seen anyone quite as beautiful as you are Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru's heart began to ache painfully as he called her this; the memory of all the years that Kenshin had called her this, even after they were married. It wasn't something one would think to be personal, it really wasn't, but when he said it she remembered how Kenshin would whisper it in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Sensei said touching her hand delicately.

Kaoru wiped the tears from her face and struggled to make her heart stop throbbing in her chest. She looked up finally. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

"I'm sorry if I upset you…" Sensei said sitting back sleepily. After a long silence he said, "Miss—" her eyes closed painfully, "Kaoru…I was just wondering, why exactly are you here…I mean…you do have a family…don't you."

"Yes." Kaoru said fighting back tears.

"Then…" he struggled to understand. "why don't you go to them? Why do you stay with me?"

"Because…" Kaoru struggled not to break down, she wished more than anything that he would be mean again so that she would not feel sympathy for him, so that she could hate him again.

He reached out a weary hand and lifted her cheek. "Please…don't feel you must hide your tears from me…"

Kaoru began to sob and he took her into his arms. "Shhh…" he said soothingly. "I'm sure it will all be okay…"

TO BE CONTINUED

If you're a little confused…we've gone back in time. This is **_before _**the last chapter.


	13. A Deadly Battle

A Wanderer's Sword:

A Sequel to "Broken Hearts"

Ch. 13

A Deadly Battle

Sensei took nearly a week to recover his memory, and up till the very moment that he remembered everything he treated Kaoru with the dearest care. To Kaoru he seemed like totally different man. Even though he was still recovering from his injury he insisted to wait on Kaoru endlessly.

"The middle of nowhere is no place for a woman like you…" Sensei had said on the sixth day looking about the hut with frustration.

"Excuse me!" Kaoru asked indignantly.

"No!" he said shaking his head blushing worriedly. "I don't mean it that way! I just mean it's no place for a baby." He looked around at the mess with a frown on his face. "Just why are you and I living here?"

Kaoru was silent for a while, slowly brushing up the damp straw with a broom. She finally spoke, "Let me put it this way…it wasn't a choice of mine." She smiled meekly and continued to brush at the filthy ground.

Sensei stood still for a long time thinking it over. He finally decided he didn't get it, "So…what again?" He scratched his head contemplatively.

"Mr. Sensei…I don't know how to say this but…" Kaoru said looking up with a mix of anger, frustration, and sympathy, "but…you and your gang they—"

But she was interrupted by Yuske who came stumbling into the hut out of breath, "Uh…boss…"

Sensei frowned at him with confusion and then turned to Kaoru for help. "This is one of your men, Mr. Sensei, I don't know his name though." Kaoru said quietly.

Yuske continued hurriedly, "Yeah boss…we've got a problem…"

"Yes…" Sensei urged.

"Himura's on our tail…we've got to move out."

"Himura? Who is Himura?"

Yuske looked at him puzzled, he obviously didn't realize quite how much Sensei had forgotten. "This woman's husband, the one we're after, the whole reason we're out in this damn forest!" he said pointing at Kaoru angrily.

"What!" Sensei said. He looked at Kaoru, then at Yuske, then again at Kaoru. "I don't understand." he finally said.

There was a long pause in which Kaoru stared at the ground hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't remember, Yuske made nervous movements towards the door, and Sensei scratched his head thinking hard.

After a long time Sensei looked at Kaoru again, narrowing his eyes in concentration. He began to murmur things to himself, it seemed every wheel in his brain was moving at full speed. "Kaoru…Himura's woman…after Himura…Himura…where have I—" he looked up, "Junpei!"

"But what do I do?" Sensei yelled down at her starting to panic. "I've never delivered a baby before."

"Well I've never had one before!" she screamed up at him. "Now that we have that settled could you please do something useful!"

"But what!"

"I don't know…" she paused. "Get some towels or rags…and some water—hot water…and…and…some help!"

He nodded. "Okay!" and dashed out the door.

Kenshin reached the edge of the new camp within three hours and crept silently amongst the brush. There seemed to be a bunch of hustle and bustle going on near a makeshift hut about fifty yards away. The tents and smaller huts seemed rather abandoned at the moment, and only two men stood guard, one about six feet from Kenshin and leaning lazily against a tree, and the other about ten yards to the right of the main hut.

Kenshin slowly and silently tiptoed behind the first man and took out his sword carefully. With the hilt of the sword he swung down hard on the back of the mans skull and he fell heavily down in the dirt. "Night, night." Kenshin whispered rather unusually and sneaked away towards the other guard; if the first guard did wake up soon he wouldn't be able to see anyway.

"Who's there!" yelled the other one, as a twig broke under Kenshin's foot. Kenshin was rather out of practice and rather frustrated with the fact that this man was very alert. "I know there's someone out there, show yourself!" he said drawing his sword.

Luckily a rabbit decided to pop out of a bush right in front of the guard. "Oh…" the guard said relieved, "just a little rabbit."

Kenshin crept behind the man and prepared to wallop him one. He didn't think this was at all fair but he needed to get close to Kaoru before he stirred up any trouble. He lifted his sword hilt high above his head and—

SWISH!

Kenshin winced as the man's sword sliced open his skin; he had spun around so quickly that not even Kenshin could have reacted in time. Their swords clashed loudly in a second strike, sending sparks through the air.

"So…" said Yuske happily. "we meet at last."

SWISH! CLANG! CRACK!

"Hiten…Mitsurugi Ryu…Son Sen…" Kenshin yelled as he slashed him repeatedly.

Their swords blazed through the air as fast as bullets and shone like silver flags. "Do I know you?" Kenshin said nearly out of breath.

"No…" Yuske said disappearing from where he stood. "…but I know you." he said reappearing behind him. "The woman we have is your wife…but I am afraid you won't ever see her alive again."

"AAAHHHH!" Kenshin yelled as he ran for him. He had no time for this, he needed to get to Kaoru; he had a feeling something was going on by the way that no one seemed to pay any attention to their battle. "Hiten…Mitsurugi…Ryu…Tsui…Sen!"

Kenshin bounded into the air and flew into the sky, high above Yuske, the wind blowing madly through his hair. Suddenly gravity realized that it was time to do it's job and he began to slip downward. He held his sword tight for the impact and landed it directly on Yuske's right shoulder.

Yuske fell to the earth in a pile of pain and agony, his shoulder out of its socket and blood all over his face. Kenshin stared down at him, breathing heavily. Yuske looked up frightened, "Please don't kill me…" he begged pathetically.

"Kill you I shall not." Kenshin said patiently. "But I would appreciate it if you told me where I could find my wife, that I would."

CLICK

The cold end of a barrel touched the back of Kenshin's head. "That won't be necessary…" Sensei said to Yuske who had opened his mouth to tell him. "He won't be alive to see his wife, or his baby."

BANG!

The gun shot rang through the whole camp, echoing angrily in Kaoru's ears. She screamed, for she new as her heart fell, so did Kenshin's bloody body fall limply to the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED?


	14. Brought Back to Life

A Wanderer's Sword

A Sequel to "Broken Hearts"

Ch. 14

Brought Back to Life

Kenshin lay motionless on the ground, blood pouring from the side of his head and mixing with his crimson hair that blew in the miserable breeze. Sensei stood above him with a cruel and careless expression on his face. He laughed deeply as he watched Kenshin struggle to breathe.

"Why do you still cling to life, Himura?" Sensei said mockingly. "There's nothing left for you here…only misery."

Kenshin rasped desperately for breath, blood spluttering out of his mouth. Every time he took a breath his eyes would slip more closed; the pain too intense to endure. His fist clenched tightly as his body began to shut down, his vision blurring and his heart beating slower and slower.

Sensei through back his head and laughed. "Die Himura! Die and leave your woman for me!" He paused grinning wildly. "She is such a jewel, absolutely gorgeous in every manner. I will gladly take your place as her guardian, and one day…"

"…no…" Kenshin whispered on his last breath.

"Excuse me?" Sensei laughed. "I couldn't quite hear you?"

"NO!" Kenshin said pushing himself up with all his strength. "I…will…not…leave…Kaoru…"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Sensei laughed. "Yeah right, you're bleeding to death! Any moment now your heart will give out on you! Your brain must be slipping silently into death itself."

"No…" Kenshin said his arms wobbling as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "As long as Kaoru is alive…as long as she needs me…as long as my child needs me…I cannot die…"

Sensei laughed again, but this laugh had a hint of worry in it. "You say this as if it was a fact, yet there you are, bleeding to death before my eyes."

"You really—don't know what true love is…" Kenshin said rasping for breath and wiping the blood from his face. "…do you? True love…can do anything…even…" he said struggling to stand up, "…bring the dead back to life…"

"No!" Sensei said angrily, his eyes filling with horror.

"You seemed to have missed…" Kenshin said putting his hand to his wound. "One inch to the right and I'd be a dead man, that I would."

"Impossible!" Sensei said indignantly. "It was pointblank!"

"I'm afraid you have drunk just a little too much sake, Mr. Sensei. Not only could you not shoot straight, but your breath is so strong I could smell you ten yards away, that I could."

"Shut up you bastard!" Sensei said raising the pistol in his hand to point between Kenshin's eyes. "Are you saying I'm a drunkard?"

"Mr. Sensei I'm afraid I have no time to debate this matter, nor anytime to debate anything else. I suggest that you lower that gun from my head and stand back, or I will have to do something rather unpleasant on your part, that I will."

Before Sensei even had time to laugh it was too late, Kenshin had grabbed Sensei's pistol arm and had spun him around and slammed him squarely on the ground. Kenshin picked up his sword and thrust it into the sleeve of his shirt, pinning him, face down, on the ground.

As he walked off Yuske attempted to sit himself up, but all he managed to do was worsen his injuries and utter a painful whimper. Kenshin looked back at him with a caring smile, "I would try and lay still for a while, that shoulder's going to need some good care."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru said with tears pouring down your face. "Oh my goodness, Kenshin!"

"I'm here Kaoru…" he said looking at her with utter joy spilling from his heart. He wrapped her in his arms, holding back sobs of relief.

"Oh Kenshin—how I—missed you!" she said between deep breaths. "Our baby…it's about—" but she was interrupted by a spout of pain.

"It's okay…" he said. "I know…just breathe Kaoru…"

"But—what—are we—going—to do!"

"You are going to push, Kenshin's going to well…stay there…Sano and Yahiko will get hot water and towels…and I'll…" Kira gulped. "…deliver the baby…and hopefully Megumi and Doctor Gensai will get here soon."

"Kira!" said Kaoru in alarm.

"Sano?" Kenshin asked surprised.

"Yahiko!" Yahiko said pointing at himself proudly.

"But how?—when?—where—" Kenshin sputtered.

"There's no time to explain! Get going you two!" she said yelling at Sano and Yahiko.

"But have—you ever de—livered a baby be—fore?" Kaoru asked.

"I helped deliver my baby sister a few years ago…but we'll just have to hope we have help before that time comes." Kira said beginning to sweat nervously. "We just have to hope."

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Welcome Home, Kenji

A Wanderer's Sword:

A Sequel to "Broken Hearts"

Ch. 15

Welcome Home, Kenji

Kaoru lay smiling down at the two boys asleep at her side. Kenshin lay on her one shoulder his hand rested softly on their newborn son. Their baby lay in her other arm, breathing softly.

"Hello Kaoru…" Yahiko said quietly as he stepped cautiously into the room.

Kaoru's eyes, which had been drooping tiredly, twitched open. "Hello Yahiko…Sano... Megumi…" she said as Sano and Megumi fallowed him in.

"How's little Kenji?" Megumi asked as she knelt down beside Kaoru. She placed a hand on her head, checking her temperature, "You really should get some sleep, Kaoru."

"I know…" Kaoru said in barely a whisper. "I just didn't want to disturb either of them." Kaoru looked loving at her husband, sleeping like a baby.

Megumi nodded, "Kenshin will be asleep for quite a while, that wound of his will take a good deal of healing, I'm surprised he even made it through to see little Kyoji be born." Megumi wrinkled her nose with a smile and placed a finger on his tiny hand. "He's such a cutie!"

Yahiko inched forward. "He's not all that cute." He lied. "Besides, he's just another distraction…"

"What do you mean Yahiko?" Kaoru asked drowsily.

"It's been months since we've practiced! How will I ever become a great fighter like Kenshin if you keep getting kidnapped and having babies?"

Megumi, Kaoru, and Sano laughed.

"What! It's true!"

Sensei woke several hours later to a headache throbbing down his neck and back. He sat up slowly and stiffly, messaging his head and grumbling loudly. It took him quite a while to remember why he was laying on the hard dirt.

"SHIT!" he swore as he stood up. "That damn Kenshin got away again!"

"I wouldn't say he really got away…" came a voice from behind Sensei.

He turned to look upon Sano, who looked about as mad as a starved pit-bull. Sensei's expression changed dramatically. "I'm happy to hear that the bastard didn't make it," he said with joy and added as a side note, "I'm sorry to say."

"What kind of teacher are you anyway!" Sano yelled with rage. "Shooting a man in the back like that! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Sensei smiled a crooked smile. "Teacher learned a few things about life…" his smile disappeared for a second, "…some terrible things…"

"Well I'll be teaching you one more lesson Sensei…" Sano said raising his fists. "NEVER MESS WITH SANOSKE!"

Sensei stumbled slightly, his blurred vision throwing of his balance. "You're no different than me if you attack me now; I'm not exactly a healthy man after what your late friend did to me."

"We've got a score to settle Mr. Sensei and I don't feel like waiting." Sano said right before disappearing.

"What the hell!" Sensei said looking around him frantically.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit his spine as Sano kicked him squarely in the upper back. Sensei fell limply to the ground, breathing hard and wincing in pain.

"Score settled." Sano said shortly.

It was nearly three weeks later before they made it back to the dojo. As Kenshin and Kaoru turned the bend to look upon home-sweet-home both smiled brightly. "Welcome home Kenji." Kenshin said quietly to the baby in his arms. Kenshin looked into Kaoru's happy eyes.

"I love you…" Kaoru whispered gently to Kenji, then looking up into Kenshin's eyes, "… both of you."

Kenshin held her close to her as they slipped into the quiet house. He stopped at the door, sadness filling his eyes. "I don't think you could ever forgive me for letting that man—"

"Shhhh…" Kaoru said putting a finger to his lips. "You didn't let him do anything, besides; I knew the risks of falling in love with a man like you. Never once have I regretted my decision." Kenshin kissed her softly and in they went.

THE END


End file.
